What UCOS Means to Me
by Geezworld234
Summary: UCOS are to be awarded with a special award at a swanky awards ceremony but when Sandra has to write a speech minutes before they have to set off can she do it with the help of her boys and Esther?


_**DICLAIMER: NOT MINE! In answer to Beth's write a song fic to your favourite song and mine is St Elmo's Fire by John Parr, I hope this is alright! Enjoy! :) x**_

* * *

"Sandra you look stunning!" Jack exclaimed taking the words out of Brain and Gerry's mouths.

"Thank you" she beamed swishing her sliver floor length dress with the sequins embodied down the side making her look glamorous and sophisticated. "I just can't believe UCOS have been awarded the special achieve award, now we really have made it."

"We should have got it years ago" it was Gerry's turn to say what everybody was thinking.

"Do you know what you are going to say yet when you accept the award?"

"No I don't Brian, I don't like these formal affairs I get nervous so I was hoping while there is time we could knock something up together?"

"I'm game" Gerry said sitting down on his boss' sofa.

"Sounds sensible to me" Brain replied.

"Count me it, what sort of thing are you planning on saying?" Jack asked.

"Well I am not entirely sure but maybe something about how UCOS has helped us all, I know it's soppy but what else can I say other than 'thank you' and win the world record for the shortest speech."

"I don't think it's soppy, I think it's great" Esther Lane said who also looked glamorous in her navy blue frock all set for the glitz of the awards evening.

"Okay well if you think it could work."

"I tell you what Sandra why don't we all taking it in turns to say what UCOS means to us?" Jack smiled.

"Okay Jack, well UCOS means a lot to me. It has helped me grow as an officer I have learnt from my past mistakes but more importantly it has helped me accept the past with everything that happened with dad and it has allowed me to no longer feel alone as I have inherited a second family, now you can't get any soppier than that!" She smiled.

_**Growin' up**_

_**You don't see the writin' on the wall**_

_**Passin' by**_

_**Movin' straight ahead you knew it all**_

_**But maybe sometime if you feel the pain**_

_**You'll find you're all alone**_

_**Everything has changed**_

"That's lovely Sandra, I know what you mean, the reason why UCOS means so much to me too is that it has helped and maybe hindered now and again me to put my life and drinking into perspective, I have been able to have the support I need to face my daemons and but my life back on track as well as not getting under Esther's feet and doing the thing I love the most, investigating."

_**Play the game**_

_**You know you can't quit until it's won**_

_**Soldier on**_

_**Only you can do what must be done**_

_**You know in some way**_

_**You're a lot like me**_

_**You're just a prisoner**_

_**And you're tryin' to break free **_

"Jack, what about you? What does UCOS mean to you?" Esther asked dying to hear the secret behind their success.

"Well that is a good question Esther, I guess by locking that scum bag Hanson up I have been given a new lease of life, it has made me realise just how much on an impact we have on people's lives when we get them and their family's justice and most importantly it has made me feel young again and ready for anything life throws at me."

They all laughed at his joke.

_**I can see a new horizon**_

_**Underneath the blazin' sky**_

_**I'll be where the eagle's**_

_**Flyin' higher and higher**_

_**Gonna be your man in motion**_

_**All I need is a pair of wheels**_

_**Take me where my future's lyin'**_

_**St. Elmo's Fire**_

"What about you Gerry?" Brian asked.

"Well it's nothing as soppy as all your answer's mine is really simple UCOS has given me that chance to prove I'm not a bad guy all those idiots that I worked with tried to tarnish my name and reputation but being allowed into UCOS has proven them wrong hasn't it and I guess the company is not all that bad, most days."

_**Burnin' up**_

_**Don't know just how far that I can go**_

_**(Just how far I go)**_

_**Soon be home**_

_**Only just a few miles down the road**_

_**I can make it**_

_**I know I can**_

_**You broke the boy in me**_

_**But you won't break the man**_

"Ah Gerry that's so sweet, I knew you were a big sofite really" Sandra winked.

"Yeah, yeah well I don't get how this has helped inspire you to write a speech guv?"

"I think it's rather obvious" Esther smiled.

"How?" Sandra asked confused.

"Well you have each said how UCOS has given you great support in the form of its members and it has allowed you to put your pasts behind you and focus on the here and now, not forgetting the reason you joined the force in the first place."

"Esther you are genius" Brian said getting too excited as usual and squeezing his wife tight in an embrace.

"That's great Esther but how do I phrase it?"

"It's simple Sandra, you stand up on that podium thank the panel on behalf of all of you for the award and say that the reason UCOS constantly gains top results is not only due to the level of expertise on the team but the fact you can work together and support each other professionally and personally and UCOS has reminded you all why you all love your job, thank them again and step down, easy" she smiled.

"I guess it is when you put it like that, cheers Esther. You should consider composing speeches as a career."

Mrs Lane laughed "I don't think so somehow I can help you out as I can see it perfectly, Brian goes on about it all the time, I don't think I could write a script for a complete stranger!"

_**I can climb the highest mountain**_

_**Cross the wildest sea**_

_**I can feel St. Elmo's Fire burnin' in me**_

_**Burnin' in me**_

_**Just once in his life**_

_**A man has his time**_

_**And my time is now**_

_**And I'm comin' alive**_

"Oh god the taxis are here" Sandra jumped at the sound of the car horn alerting them their ride was here. "I haven't even written your masterpiece down!"

"Sandra calm down" Esther put her hands on Sandra's shoulders, you will remember it, just think of UCOS and what you all said it means to you, and you will wow them even more than you do already, right boys?"

"Oh yeah" Gerry said.

"Of course" was Jack's chosen response.

"Definitely" Brain added smiling.

"Thank you so much guys, Esther I couldn't have done it without you, come one lest go and enjoy an all-expenses paid for evening courtesy of the met" Sandra said unlocking her door and picking up her dress terrified she would catch it on something before she even got to the venue.

_**I can climb the highest mountain**_

_**Cross the wildest sea**_

_**I can feel St. Elmo's Fire burnin' in me**_

_**Burnin' in me**_

_**Just once in his life**_

_**A man has his time**_

_**And my time is now**_

_**And I'm comin' alive**_

_**I can hear the music playin'**_

_**I can see the banners fly**_

_**Feel like you're back again**_

_**And hope ridin' high**_

_**Gonna be your man in motion**_

_**All I need is a pair of wheels**_

_**Take me where my future's lyin'**_

_**St. Elmo's Fire**_

* * *

_**The end! I do hope it was okay! Any kind review would be great! Gee :) xx**_


End file.
